Melodia de un sueño
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Chibiusa esta comprometida entiendase ya tiene 15 años , más no ha podido olvidar a aquel que le dio su primer beso... One shot


Los personajes de Sailor Moon **no** me pertenecen son de su autora aunque un dia de estos me robare a la sexy Haruka aunque se interponga Michiru XD

* * *

LA MELODIA DE UN SUEÑO

Habían pasado 8 años desde aquella noche en que lo conocí y sin darse cuenta poco a poco se fue enamorando de el. Aunque había regresado a su tiempo no podía olvidarlo, ¿Cómo olvidar aquel primer beso?; cada noche deseaba encontrarlo en sus sueños.

- Que te sucede Chibiusa?-pregunto Hotaru

- eh? No es nada – dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

- seguramente piensas en él... me refiero – pero Rini le habia tapoado la boca

- Temo que si mencionas su nombre... -las lagrimas nuevamente rozaban sus mejillas- además el compromiso será esta noche

- porque no hablas con tus padres? ellos entenderían- menciono la ojivioleta

- esta boda hará lazos muy importantes... //porque? Porque no vienes por mí y cumples tu promesa?//

- pequeña dama su madre la manda a llamar.. se escucho la voz de una mujer mayos, con belleza exuberante y porte elegante, Setsuna

Era la hora de conocer a su prometido, saber con quien se casaría en un futuro próximo, pero ella lo único que deseaba era velo una vez mas, corrió a más no poder fuera del castillo, no quería nada, no le importaba nada mas que encontrarlo.

Llego a un bosque en el cual se interno, no importandole las historias respecto a esté, que rondaban por todo Tokio de Cristal. Llego a un claro donde había un bello lago con aguas cristalinas rodeada de tanta vegetacion y belleza tan solo algo la atormentaba levemente y eso fue que...

- Este lugar- se dijo corriendo hacia la orilla del lago- Helios -gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, acabando con su voz, tan cansada estaba que se sentó cerca del lago y lloro amargamente- lo prometiste, que estaríamos juntos siempre... - decía en voz baja y con la voz cortada, una y otra vez hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

- Despierta- se escucho una voz, ella la conocía tan bien, abrió los ojos poco a poco y encontró frente si, a la razón de sus sueños, tan feliz estaba que no hizo mas que llorar mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- porque? Porque me dejaste por tanto tiempo?- pregunto sin dejar de abrazarlola pelirosada.

- lo siento pero debes... despertar-mencionó mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía

- No! No me dejes - las lagrimas salían una y otra vez mientras se abrazaba así misma y entonces.

- Pequeña dama? Despierte- se escucho la voz de Setsuna, como había llegado al castillo? Todo había sido un sueño? Las lagrimas volvían a brotar acaso no las había gastado todas ya?- Que le sucede?

- Solo un sueño, un bello sueño-menciono mientras secaba sus lagrimas

- Debe prepararse.. el príncipe de Dreamers esta aquí- dijo saliendo de la habitación, sin mucho animo Chibiusa comenzó a vestirse

- ya estoy...- se dijo para sí mientras se veía a un espejo, su vestido blanco cual nieve completando con su largo cabello rosado que ahora lucia suelto, no dejaba de pensar en él, pero ya no había marcha atrás, llevaban 15 minutos tocando la puerta y ella lo ignoraba hasta que escucho las teclas del piano tocando una mística música que jamás había escuchado, se acerco y abrió la puerta ignorando por completo a Hotaru y siguiendo la melodía, el piano era tocado por un joven muy apuesto que en el momento en que Chibiusa entro al salón sus miradas se cruzaron era... "él".

La pelirosado corrió, sin importarle nada mas, tenia que asegurarse que no fuera un sueño, lo abrazo y luego lo miro a los ojos, indudablemente era él, ella sonrió acercando su rostro hasta darle un dulce beso *enfrente de medio mundo * después de esto se sonrojo y tomo la mano del muchacho fue hacia sus padres y declaro.

- Lo siento pero yo deseo casarme con Helios-kun...- murmuro con cierto bochorno en la voz y mejillas con tonalidades rosadas.

Nadie decía nada, todo estaba en silencio hasta que la reina se acerco con una sonrisa y le dijo a su hija.

- Él es el príncipe de Dreamrs... tu prometido

Entonces lo supo, él había cumplido su promesa, ahora estarían unidos por mas que una melodía de ensueños, estaban unidos por un lazo llamado amor...

* * *

Hola!

sip ya se sumamente corto y meloso a más no poder y es que he de declarar que no pense en subirlo solo mmm me dieron ganas y yap (¬¬ aver cuanto tardan las critoas T___T)

saludos y ahi nos leemos ^^


End file.
